pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Song That Saved The Day
'The Song That Saved The Day '''is the seventh episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red . Transcript ''The scene shows Red seeing a Jigglypuff . Narrator - Today, who will win the grass type gym ? Pokedex - Jigglypuff, a normal and fairy type. When it sings, everyone falls asleep. Red - Looks like the Jigglypuff,s leg is hurt. Here, i tied a bandage. What !? You wanna come with me in my journey ? Cool. Go ! Pokeball ! Yeah ! Gotcha ! It was captured ! Charlie - Well, well ! You are here ! Erika is searching for you to battle ! Lets go ! At the Celadon gym . . . Erika - So, you are here. Are you ready ? Red - Yeah. Charlie - This will be a 1 on 1 pokemon battle. Only Red can make substitutions. Erika - Go ! Gloom ! Sleep Powder ! Red - Go ! Char ! Jump to avoid the powder and use Ancient Power ! Char - Char ! Meleon ! Charlie - Ancient Power puts Gloom to a disadvantage. The winner is Red. Red - Yeah ! We did it, buddy ! Jessie - Jessie ! James - James ! And Meowth ! Meowth - That,s right ! Erika - You all here, too !? Jessie - We can be in here and there. James - Cause we are Team Rocket. Nobody is blocking us from going anywhere ! Giovanni - Ha Ha ! I am here, too ! Magmar ! Use Flamethrower to burn the gym ! Red - The gym is burning ! We have to stop Magmar ! Charlie - Idea ! You had a Jigglypuff ? Red - I caught it, today ! Charlie - Tell it to sing ! Red - Huh !? But, why ? Well, if you say so . . . Jigglypuff ! Go ! Sing ! Charlie - Use this to stop your ear from listening the song or else you will fall asleep ! Red - Aha ! Your plan works, Charlie ! Jigglypuff,s singing has brought Magmar to sleep and Team Rocket has not got any Awakenings ! Giovanni - This time, you had won ! But i will return ! Red - Go ! Squirtle ! Blast off the trio - Jessie, James & Meowth ! Team Rocket - We are blasting off again !!! Erika - Thankyou for saving my grass type pokemon, Red. You & Charlie saved the day ! And this is the welcome gift to prove you have won the gym battle, Rainbow Badge ! Red - Yeah ! By the way, you should say thanks to the awesome singing of Jigglypuff. That,s what really saved the day ! Charlie - Ha Ha Ha Ha ! Erika - Oh, looks like your Squirtle is evolving ! Red - Oh my goodness, a Warturtle ! I want that from the childhood. Charlie - Now that your dream has come true, shall we move on to the Lavendor Town ? The road to Fuchsia City is closed due to having preparations for an upcoming bicycle race. Red - When it will come, i will take part on it. Charlie - We will see. Right, Erika ? Erika - Right, Charlie ! And goodbye ! Do not forget to visit me sometimes ! ''Later . . . . '' Giovanni - There is that thing ! Where have you been, Mewtwo ? Gallery Red (Journey of Max).png|Red ( TNAOPTR ) 004Charmander Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams 4.png|Red,s Charmander - Char Trivia *This episode marks the first time in Pokemon history that Giovanni is blasting off along wih Jessie, James & Meowth. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Series Category:Episodes